


Endeavor to Be Ugly

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A bet is going on, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Implied Smut, Loki is a sweetheart, Secret Relationship, They are Right, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: The entire Avengers believe both you and Loki having something going on that extends beyond friendship.  It is getting harder and harder to hide the truth.  What happens when the Avengers discover the truth?





	Endeavor to Be Ugly

“I don’t see it guys.”

The rest of the Avengers stared back you, unconvinced.

“Oh, you don’t,” Tony started. “The touching, the insults, the conspiring in the dark corners. I swear I caught the two of you kissing in the hallway last week.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I’m like that with all my guy friends. Loki is no exception.” You maneuvered away from the group.

“When is the last time you had a tickle fight with Thor?” Sam questioned.

“Last week,” you yelled as you headed down the hallway. “I won.”

You continued towards your room. It was only when the door slammed behind you, you relaxed.

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” 

You glanced into the room searching the shadows. Loki emerged, looking regal in just a t-shirt and jeans. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” you flicked on a lamp, illuminating a small corner of the room.

“Oh, but you do, pet,” Loki circled you like prey. “I notice the wanton looks you steal when I enter a room.”

He pushed you against the wall, hands by your head.

“It’s obscene.” 

You raised up onto your toes to look eye to eye with the Frost Giant.

“Look who’s talking? You practically fucked me with your eyes yesterday. Talk about obscene.”

Loki grabbed you by the shoulders and kissed you hard on the lips. His tongue demanded entry to your mouth, which you granted. The two of you moaned and groaned against each other. When you parted, your breath was heavy. 

“If obscene is what you want, then obscene is what you shall receive.”

Loki pulled you onto the bed, tugging at your clothes along the way.

-

The next morning, you untangled yourself from Loki’s naked body. As you stood up but Loki pulled you back under the sheets.

“Who gave you permission to leave?” Loki growled as he nipped at your neck.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

Loki let your hand go.

“Very well. But you must return.”

You giggled as you padded off to the bathroom. 

Loki rolled over and breathed in your scent from the pillows. He never expected to fall in love with a mortal. He still remembered his own words of caution to Thor all those years ago. But he didn’t care. Loki was smitten. He was beyond smitten; he was head over heels in love with you.

You took a quick shower and returned to the bed to find Loki sat up, reading a book.

“Everyone is talking.”

“Talking about what?” He didn’t even bother to glance up.

“About us.”

That caught his attention.

“And what perchance are they saying about us?”

“Well,” you stopped to pull a tank top on, “apparently all of our friends have a bet going that we end up together.”

Loki’s eyebrow arched up. 

“Indeed. Do you think they know?”

“They are suspecting. And it is your fault.”

Loki put the book.

“How in the gods is this my fault?”

“You’re just too damn attractive. I can’t resist touching you.”

Loki got up and moved in front of you.

“I shall endeavor to be more ugly.”

The two of you smiled before Loki leaned down to kiss your lips.

“Good luck with that.”

-

Everyone else was out of a mission, leaving the Tower unoccupied save Loki and yourself. You tasked yourself with making breakfast in the kitchen while Loki got ready. You faced the stove cooking up French toast when Loki pinched your ass from behind.

“Stop that!” you swatted at Loki with the spatula, “Someone will see.”

Loki’s arms encircled your waist, his nose nuzzling the crook of your neck.

“My pet, everyone else is out of mission.” He began kissing you, hitting that sweet spot of yours. “It is just us.”

Loki spun you around and began to kiss you with urgency.

“But the toast,” you muttered against his lips, a weak argument to stop him.

“Let it burn,” he growled back as he grabbed you by the hips, lifting you up onto the counter. 

The world around the two of you faded as Loki pressed his hips into you and you crashed your lips into him. The two of you didn’t even notice Steve and Tony walk in.

“Do we interrupt them?” Steve leaned in to Tony.

“Nah, let’s bust them tomorrow.”

Steve nodded.

“You owe me twenty bucks, Tony.” Steve muttered as he slapped Tony’s arm walking away.


End file.
